Mirror, Mirror
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: My own take on what may have happened, if things turned out differently. The Anti-Spirals gather, the Spiral fleet, out-numbered, must fight for their very survival and the survival of all Spiral species.


Explosions rippled along the side of the massive ship. It lurched slightly, throwing those on board off their feet. The dark bridge of the Spiral assault ship rocked as more of the Anti-Spirals focused fire upon it.

" Shields at level B!" Reported one of the ever-present techs on the bridge, " Reflective layer is disintegrating."

Another man strode out of the darkness, this one was tall, a cloak trailed behind him as he emerged from the shadows, " damage?"

" Minimal, but the turbines are hit hard."

" Don't worry," said the man, still walking calmly forwards. The image of the battle was overlayed before him. He could see that the Anti-Spirals were winning the fight. Their strange, multi-faced cruisers hurling fire at the Spiral Fleet. Flashes of vivid green briefly bathed the screen as the Spiral ships absorbed the damage and fought back, space was thick with Ganmen, the small head-shaped Lagann models latching on to the more twisted Anti-Spiral creations, " we will enlighten them."

" Second wave!" Yoko cried from her console, " There's too many to count."

Lord Simon looked and saw that she was correct. The Anti-Spiral ships were in the billions, against mere hundreds of Spiral ships, it would have seemed an impossible fight. Impossible to anyone not a Spiral, that is. Already, they were glittering like suns, their weapons discharging enough power to wipe clean any planet.

" We'll show them just who we are," said Lord Simon, grinning. He held something in his hand, it looked like palm-sized drill, but there was an aura about it. He was tossing it up and down, catching it without any difficulty. The ship juddered horribly, but Simon kept his feet. He looked again at the screen, _more _ships!

" Do all the lights in the heavens fight against us?" He asked as the flare of enemy weapons pierced the darkness of space. " No matter, one or ten billion, they are no match for us. I'll wipe them out of space/time."

So saying, the Lord Simon turned and walked without another word from the bridge, his first officer, a man called Boota, saw his friend's plan at once, " Ready the Elstraim Cannon!" His tattoos caught the light oddly as he gestured, " Prepare to enter combat mode!"

At the very top of the battleship, and it was a battleship, there was a face. Made of metal and painted red, the eyes glowed green, inside this face, there was a Lagann type Ganmen. Inside this, Lord Simon appeared with a flash of green light.

He took a minute to look around his old comrade, Lagann had been with him since the start, it was far too infrequently that Simon had the chance to use it now. He savoured this moment, holding the drill in his hand. There was a socket for it to plug into beside the controls, near that, there was the graph of a spiral, it was black now but soon it would be filled. Summoning all his power, Simon plunged the drill into its socket. Abruptly, he felt the jolt of energy as Lagann channelled power through him.

" Gurren Lagann!" He roared, " Spin on!"

The spiral started to fill with green energy, soon it reached one-hundred percent and then, Simon made the final adjustment, " Super charge!"

Awakened by the surge of Spiral Power, Lagann's eyes opened, channels of green energy flashed around it, then latching onto the ship around them, began to spread.

Outside, the massive turrets continued to pound away at the Anti-Spirals even as the metal bulk of the ship under them shifted, warping and being moved aside, the massive head containing Lagann and Simon was drawn closer. Spiral energy leapt and crawled across the length of the entire ship, but the crew had prepared. The energy was a thing alive, it made parts where there had been none, it changed machines to suit a new purpose, slowly the Spiral vessel took on a new shape, a humanoid mech, Arms and legs burst out of the armour of the craft -- impossibly, some of them emerged from places with far less space than what they took up.

On-board the head of the Super-Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Simon exalted in the feel of Spiral energy surging through his body again, " Transfer all controls to me!"

" Done," came Boota's instant reply.

" Excellent, brace yourselves, we're going closer!"

The Super-Galaxy Dai-Gurren shot towards the incoming fleet, they targeted it with their lasers, but it was fast and hellishly determined. Still, the sheer amount of weapon fire meant that a they took multiple hits. The Dai-Gurren jerked to the side from one particularly strong one, but it kept going. Like the Spirals that had built it, it was nothing if not stupidly determined. Soon, they had covered more than half the distance and the volume of fire was steadily increasing, still the Dai-Gurren did not slow, the attacks struck its armour like rain, it shook and jerked but didn't deviate from its path. Its fist started to glow with a green shine, inside Lagann, Simon grinned, feeling the strength surge through his muscles, it was good to be a Spiral.

The Anti-Spirals had spotted the danger now, but it was far too late, Dai-Gurren swung its fist, reality shattered into so many pieces, there was searing flash of orange light. Simon now had to use his power to keep the Dai-Gurren in one piece as the shock-waves produced by the destructive attack ripped the Anti-Spiral ships to pieces.

" Simon!" cried Kamina from his own flagship, "Good job!"

Lord Genom's face appeared as well, " Simon, brace for impact."

The Spiral Lord nodded, then, the shockwave stuck.


End file.
